Interview With A Campfire: Peter's Version Final Mix
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: All Grown Up/X-over crossover. A remastered version of my original version of my story involving my OC and other non-Rugrats/All Grown Up characters in the events of Interview with a Campfire, complete with new scenes and interactions.
1. The Bus Ride And Signing In

**Chapter 1: The Bus Ride And Signing In**

_"Location: California, June 19th 2013"_

On a bus somewhere in a forest in California, the Rugrats and their families were taking a trip to a camp called Camp Everwood for a week. Peter was accompanying them as well, and had brought some Disney and Nickelodeon characters along as well because he'd thought they'd like to come too. With him was Kuzco, Patcha, Kronk, Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Scroop, Wendy Pleakley, Mike, Sulley, Randall, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, Nigel Thornberry, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Zim, GIR, Tak, SpongeBob, Timmy Turner, and Alexandria the Matchgirl. Because of the amount of people going, everyone had to get the longest bus they could find to fit everyone.

Currently, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Peter were looking at a video on Tommy's Camcorder. In the video, Lil and Pleakley had been making popcorn in the kitchen of Tommy and Dil's house the previous night, when there was a call on the house phone. Pleakley answered it to find a man on the other line of the phone acting like he knew whatever they were doing. The human girl and Plorgonian alien got freaked out, and they started locking each of the doors. However, they soon discovered that it was just a prank by Dil and Art the Monster when the two had used the dog door to spook them, and the four had started laughing. Tommy sighed and closed the Camcorder lid.

"Ugh, lame. This horror movie thing is a bust." Tommy said.

Lil closed her eyes and sighed.

"I promise not to laugh next time, Tommy." Lil said.

"There will be no next time. I'm all out of Summer." Tommy said.

Peter patted Tommy on his back.

"Don't give up now, Tommy. You'll come up with something." Peter said encouragingly.

Kimi nodded in agreement with her friend.

"Peter's right. You're probably just going through a funk right now. It'll pass." Kimi said.

Angelica, who was sitting on a seat on the opposite side of the bus and forced to share a seat with Susie and Nigel, scoffed.

"Don't rush it, Pickles. Summer isn't over until I sing and get the lead in the Camp Musical." Angelica said.

Susie, who was seated next to Angelica with Nigel on her other side, rolled her eyes.

"I see your ego is fat." Susie growled.

Danny, who was sitting behind the two girls and Nigel with Sam and Tucker, nodded in agreement.

"You really need to humble yourself, Angelica. You're really acting just as much of a bully as Dash is." Danny said.

Angelica scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fenton. You may be the half-ghost hero of Amity Park, but I'm my own person and I can make my own decisions." Angelica hissed.

Just then, the bus passed a sign that read 'Camp Everwood, 7 Miles'.

"Ugh, going to Summer School for Summer School. I have to cramp three months of fun into one week." Phil said angrily.

"I refuse to come home until I at least find one thing I'm good at... but don't quote me on that." Chuckie declared.

"Well, I won't go back to the rest of the crew back in the Wilderness until I find something exciting to study at the camp. It's a new place for us, after all." Nigel said.

Zim grinned evilly.

"Or maybe a place for me to conquer." Zim said.

Dil smirked.

"I want to run with Bigfoot. Not serious quality time, just a brief visual will do." Dil said.

Patcha smiled.

"I just want to sit back, relax, and enjoy our time in the camp. It is a vacation, after all." Patcha said.

"Maybe for you, but for me, it's not." Phil said angrily.

Tak patted Phil on the back from his seat with Timmy, Jimmy, and SpongeBob.

"Ah, cheer up, will you? Maybe you'll find something exciting to learn about." Tak said.

Jim looked over at Tommy.

"What do you plan on doing, Tommy?" Jim asked.

"I plan on reshooting my movie. If nothing else, at least the camp locations will be creepy." Tommy replied.

Mike shook his head.

"Remember, Tommy, not all of us are so easily scared. Three of us are monsters and are used to scary "phenomena"." Mike said.

Danny nodded.

"Mike's right. I'm a half-ghost, and have battled very dangerous ghosts on more than one occasion." Danny said.

"Me and Silver are space pirates, and we've seen things that would make you go as white as the brightest star in all the solar system." Scroop added.

"I died briefly back in 2003, and me and Kenai gained our animal abilities." Sitka added.

"And I go to dangerous environments every month on explorations." Nigel added.

Just then, the bus turned onto a dirt road and passed by a sign that read 'Camp Everwood, 5 Miles'.

"And this is Betty Deville's wild ride!" Betty, who was driving the bus, exclaimed.

Everyone inside the bus started getting bumped around from how rough the road was.

"Betty, please, keep the bouncing to a minimum. I just had kidney surgery." Charlotte pleaded, oddly with a smile on her face.

Tucker inwardly shivered in disgust. After a few more minutes, the bus came to a stop in front of a sign that read 'Camp Everwood'.

"Well, this is it, folks! Welcome to Camp Everwood!" Betty announced.

* * *

After the group got off the bus, they headed over to a sign-in building, where a crowd had gathered because a blonde haired man with a mustache was going over everything about the camp, with a paranoid-looking old gray haired woman standing on his left and a teenage boy standing on his right.

"I'm Chance, your Camp Supervisor, Musical Director, and Playright." the man introduced in a Southern accent.

He motioned to the woman next to him.

"Ellie here runs the Bait Tackle and Donut Shop." Chance introduced.

"The door's open from 7 to 6 Weekdays." Ellie announced.

She suddenly scowled.

"And I specialize in granite arrowheads, to keep ghosts away." Ellie announced.

Kuzco scoffed, the Emperor not convinced in the slightest.

"Ghosts? Here?" Kuzco asked incredulously.

"Yes, because word is that this camp is haunted. Cursed, even." Ellie replied.

She then walked inside the sign-in building.

"She's kind of a whack job." Chance whispered.

He then pointed to the teenage boy next to him.

"And that tall drink of crick water is Bean." Chance introduced.

Bean smiled and waved at the crowd. Lil and Kimi smiled dreamily and looked at each other for a brief moment. However, once Bean looked at the crowd and waved at them, Danny's Ghost Sense went off as he felt the usual presence of a ghost. However, the mist that came out of his mouth was black, instead of blue like it normally was.

_"What the... is there a ghost? Why is my breath... black?"_ Danny wondered.

He looked over at Bean. While he couldn't sense a ghost's presence coming from him, something about him felt off.

_"But that's impossible. He's a human, not a ghost. He could be a half-ghost, but that's very unlikely, since this place isn't anywhere in Amity Park. I doubt that a ghost would come all the way to the middle of nowhere, with very little people, to cause chaos."_ Danny thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Chance speaking again.

"Okay, Nature Lovers, let's get you all settled in so we can get this show on the road!" Chance announced.

He motioned for the crowd to follow him and then led them further down the dirt road to a simple outdoor theater.

"This is where you'll be performing our original musicale! I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I can't help it. My uncle's cousin's friend who walks dogs for a casting director is coming to the show. Today, Camp Everwood... tomorrow, arf, arf, Broadway!" Chance explained.

Kenai whistled in surprise.

"Wow. That's actually pretty impressive." Kenai whispered.

Denahi smirked.

"What? You think you could do better?" Denahi asked teasingly.

Kenai frowned.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kenai replied sarcastically.


	2. Strange Happenings

**Chapter 2: Strange Happenings**

After Chance finished speaking to the crowd, everyone dispersed to head to their cabins and unpack. Each of the Rugrats split up and got cabins based on their gender, the Rugrats parents all got the same cabin, and Peter, the Disney Characters, and Nickelodeon Characters on the trip all had to take up about three cabins big enough to hold all of them. Unlike their friends' cabins, these deluxe cabins were ones been set aside for special VIP figures (just in case if any even came to the camp), and

After getting unpacked, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Dil rested in their cabin, with Peter, Jim, and Danny hanging out with them, as they and the other Disney and Nickelodeon Characters had finished packing in their cabins. Dil had taken the top mattress of one of the bunk beds, while Phil took the bottom mattress. And Tommy took the top mattress of the second bunk bed, while Chuckie took the bottom mattress.

"Ugh, call me crazy, but I'd swear this place is air-conditioned." Phil said.

Jim shrugged.

"It probably is. It's the 21st Century, so... I'm pretty sure the camp is going to provide it's campers with certain luxuries." Jim said.

Dil sat up.

"No, it means ghosts are around." Dil said.

Tommy smirked in amusement as he looked up from his Camcorder.

"Coming from the man who communicates with real world aliens through his alphabet cereal?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

Dil ignored his older brother and looked over at Danny.

"Hey, Danny, tell Tommy I'm right." Dil ordered.

Danny smirked.

"Sorry, Dil, but Tommy's right." Danny said.

He suddenly frowned as he remembered something.

"Although... there was one instance earlier today in which my Ghost Sense went off. And the strangest thing was that there were no ghosts around." Danny said.

Phil frowned.

"Your Ghost Sense went off?" Phil asked in confusion.

"Well, remember that one boy with Chance and Ellie? Bean?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but what about him? He's not a ghost... is he?" Jim asked.

Danny shrugged and shook his head.

"Probably not. Unless he's a half-ghost like me and Vlad, he's normal. But the weird thing was that the mist I breathed was black, instead of blue, like it usually is whenever I detect another ghost." Danny replied.

"Huh. That's odd." Peter said.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's nothing. We'll relax at the camp for a few days and then go back to our own individual worlds." Danny said dismissively.

Just then, Chuckie stood up in full fishing gear.

"Come on, get a move on. Let's go." Chuckie ordered.

He started walking over to the cabin, while everyone else stayed where they were and watched him.

"What's the big rush?" Tommy asked.

"Indeed. We've got a whole week ahead of us, Chuckie." Peter added.

Chuckie turned around to face them and frowned.

"Historically speaking, not a lot of time for a Finster to find his talent. It took my dad seventeen years to realize that he could whistle in three different ways. He wasted his whole childhood not knowing he had a gift. And that's not going to happen to me." Chuckie replied.

He left the cabin before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

Later, at a clearing in the woods, a series of six Archery targets had been placed side by side. Dil, Phil, Tommy, Chuckie, Long John Silver, and Kenai were standing in front of each target with bows and arrows. Tommy looked at the other five.

"May the best shooter win." Tommy said.

Kenai smiled and nodded.

"May the best shooter win." Kenai said in agreement.

Each person in the group released an arrow from their bows. Dil's arrow landed on blue, Phil's arrow landed on white, and Tommy, Long John Silver, and Kenai's arrows landed on red. However, Chuckie's arrow never hit the target and disappeared far behind the targets.

"Hey, where did mine go?" Chuckie asked.

He shrugged.

"Huh. I guess I can cross Archery off my list.". Chuckie said calmly.

He walked off. Just after he left, Kenai heard something and looked off into the woods. His eyes widened in horror and he dropped his bow in shock.

"Run." Kenai whispered, just loud enough for the others to hear.

Tommy, Phil, Dil, and Silver noticed what he was looking at and did as they were told, not having to be told twice. They passed by Chuckie, who was confused as to why they were running. He looked back, but then screamed and ran after the others after noticing a swarm of bees swarming towards them. Apparently, his arrow had lodged itself into a beehive, bursting it open and unleashing the wrath of it's inhabitants on the unlucky passerbys.

* * *

Later, everyone was down at a dock, fishing. Lucy and Sitka were applying ointment to bee stings that Chuckie had received on his face when Sitka's fishing line started getting tugged. The Native American apologized to Chuckie and briefly stopped tending to the orange haired boy to pull his fishing line up, while Lucy stayed behind to finish. He pulled the fishing line up to reveal a small blue fish. Didi, Kira, Betty, Kuzco, and Tak, who were all sitting next to each other as they fished, looked at each other with scowls because they hadn't caught a thing. Suddenly, Phil cried out in pain because a snapping turtle had bitten one of his toes and wouldn't let go. Betty got up and ran over to help him. However, when she tried to pull the snapping turtle off, Phil cried out and struggled.

"No, mom, leave it alone." Phil ordered.

"You want to walk around with a snapping turtle on your toe?" Betty asked in confusion.

"And have it get infected?" Pacha asked in confusion.

Phil gritted his teeth in pain.

"I don't want to miss out. Pain is a part of the camping experience." Phil replied.

Betty frowned.

"Yeah, so is poison ivy, but I don't go around rubbing it on my tush for adventure." Betty said.

Just then, Chuckie cried out in excitement.

"Whoa! I got something!" Chuckie shouted.

He pulled up his fishing line, but instead of a fish, it was an old accordion. Chuckie sighed.

"Another thing to cross of my list." Chuckie said sadly.

* * *

Later, the group, which was now joined by Chance and Bean, was taking a hike through a ravine. By now, almost everyone was walking slowly because they were worn out, but Peter, Dil, Patcha, Kronk, Jim, Silver, Scroop, Sulley, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, Alexandria, Nigel, Danny, Tak, Chance, and Bean still had energy in them. After awhile, Kimi and Lil rested by a large boulder to catch their breath.

"Hiking bites." Lil said wearily.

"You said it." Kimi said wearily.

Peter walked over to them, still energetic.

"Oh, it's not so bad, girls. It's just a healthy little stroll." Peter said.

Kimi grunted as she stood up straight.

"Well, my legs feel like pudding. Your endurance amazes me, Peter." Kimi said with a frown.

Peter smirked.

"Should I carry you, then?" Peter asked.

Lil nodded quickly and held out her arms.

"You can carry me! No, seriously! I would really be okay with you carrying me!" Lil replied.

Just then, Chance and Bean walked up to them.

"You girls want to rest?" Chance asked with a glare.

Lil and Kimi looked over at Bean, who was smiling lightly, and they tried to look their best.

"Um... no way." Kimi replied.

"I could go for miles." Lil added.

Peter smirked and started walking away, with Chance and Bean following behind him.

"Well then, we'll see you at the end of the ravine." Peter called out.

Once they were gone, Lil and Kimi groaned, and Lil actually fainted. Meanwhile, towards the back of the line of hikers, Dil, who was walking backwards, thought he saw what appeared to be Bigfoot walk across the ravine towards a treeline.

"Whoa, there he is!" Dil shouted, pointing back.

Scroop, who was walking with Tommy, Chuckie, Sam, Zim, and GIR, glared back at him.

"Enough with the whole "Bigfoot" stuff, yeah? If we look back, all we're going to see is nothing!" Scroop asked angrily.

As the rest of the group walked on, Dil turned back around and watched as Bigfoot disappeared into the treeline. He shrugged and then ran after the others. After a few more minutes, Chuckie reached a Rest Area and laid down to catch his breath. Didi, Kira, Betty, and Randall walked over and sat down on a log.

"Well... at least we made it up that last hill." Randall said in relief.

"You said it." Didi said, groaning slightly.

Just then, Lucy and Nigel walked down the path, having already reached the end of the ravine, and headed past them.

"Wait until you see the view. It's incredible! It's times like these that I wish I had brought some of my gear to remember this experience." Nigel said.

The African-American woman and British Explorer passed Didi, Kira, Betty, and Randall. Once they were gone, the four groaned in exhaustion.

* * *

Later, back at the camp, Chaz had decided to try water skiing in the camp's lagoon, while Long John Silver was going to drive the boat pulling him, and the Rugrats parents, Mike, and Tak were sitting in the boat. Chaz gave a thumbs-up, signaling that he was ready to water ski.

"You can do it, honey!" Kira called out.

She then nodded to Long John Silver. The cyborg space pirate nodded back and started driving the boat. However, not even a second after the boat started moving, Chaz lost his grip on the water ski's handle and fell forward into the water. Kira closed her eyes and held her forehead in disbelief. Mike chuckled and turned to look back at the others.

"How fast were we going?" Mike asked.

"I think we settled on 46." Stu replied.

Meanwhile, at a section of the lagoon that had been set aside for swimming, Tommy, Lil, Dil, Sam, Tucker, Bean, and a bunch of other kids were swimming in the water. Up on land, Kronk was cooking his famous spinach puffs on a grill, while Chuckie, Kimi, Peter, Alexandria, Angelica, Susie, Phil, and Danny were in a line on a small cliff above the lagoon to swing into the water from a rope swing.

"Come on, Chuckie. It's just a rope swing." Kimi said encouragingly.

"And it's just a small drop. If anything does happen to you, we'll help you." Peter added.

"To you two, maybe. But to me, it's a lethal weapon." Chuckie said nervously.

Kimi smirked, looked over to Peter and Alexandria behind her, and motioned pushing him. The Confederate King and Matchgirl grinned and nodded in agreement. The three of them backed up and prepared to push him into the water.

"Plus, I hate climbing, and I'm afraid of hei..." Chuckie started to say.

Peter, Kimi, and Alexandria pushed him in unison, and Chuckie screamed as he swung forward. Just then, the boat rushed by the swimming zone, with Chaz trailing behind it on his water skis, finally having got the hang of the water sport. Instead of letting go at the right moment, Chuckie swung past the swimming zone and landed on top of Chaz's shoulders as he and the boat passed.

"Look, son! We're a human pyramid!" Chaz shouted.

Dil, Kuzco, Tucker, and Bean, who were all snorkeling in the lagoon, resurfaced from the water, just in time to notice what appeared to be the Loch Ness Monster rising out of the water.

"Whoa, watch out! It's the Loch Ness Monster!" Dil cried.

Chuckie and Chaz didn't hear him, and they got knocked into the lagoon as the Loch Ness Monster disappeared back into the water.

"You got my back on this, right, guys?" Dil asked.

"Yeah." Kuzco and Tucker replied at the same time, too scared to say anything else.

Bean just nodded.

* * *

Later that night, a campfire had been set up and most of the camp attendees had come to it. Chance was handing out scripts for the camp musical.

"Auditions are tomorrow, and I expect you all there. Except for the Ferguson Brothers." Chance announced.

Just then, Susie, Angelica, Howard, Kuzco, Sam, and Zim walked over to Chance.

"Hey, Chance? Who's the lead character?" Susie asked.

Chance looked down at a script.

"Eliza Lockheart." Chance replied.

Angelica smiled smugly.

"That's who I'll be playing." Angelica said.

"You wish." Susie, Howard, Kuzco, Sam, and Zim said in unison.

Angelica looked at them in shock.

"That part is mine, you five." Howard said angrily.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was roasting s'mores. However, when Phil attempted to eat his s'more, the snapping turtle let go of his foot, grabbed his s'more, and walked off with it.

"Bye, Shelly. It's been real." Phil said sadly.

Tak snorted in amusement.

"Shelly?" Tak asked.

Phil put his head on his arms.

"When you get attached to things, you tend to name them." Phil replied simply.

Chuckie sighed.

"Dumped for a s'mores. I guess love is fickle." Chuckie said sadly.

Tommy looked over a copy of the script.

"According to the script, the Everwood settlers were migrating west in the 1800's when they stopped here to camp. But one night, three of them mysteriously disappeared." Tommy read.

Denahi was also reading a copy of the script.

"And the rest of them refused to move on until they found their friends. So they set up camp at Pioneer Rock, a massive rock shaped like a man's head, who's eyes glow when there's a full moon." Denahi read.

Danny and Dil looked over at Bean. Dil thought he looked intrigued, but Danny thought he saw a dark look in the other boy's eyes, like the event was painful for him.

"And the scary part was that when the horse covered wagon finally showed up... there was no one inside." Jim read, also reading a copy of the script.

There was a tense silence.

"Did... did anyone ever find the missing settlers?" Alexandria asked.

She felt a strong chill, despite being so close to the campfire, and shivered, holding her cloak closer to her body. Chance walked over to the group, with Susie, Angelica, Howard, Kuzco, Sam, and Zim behind him.

"No, no, no, but in a westward note, the missing folks discover a hot springs, open up the first saloon day spa, and live happily ever after." Chance replied.

The rest of the group just stared at him.

"That... sounded really wrong." Timmy said.

Chance glared at him.

"It was just a personal spin!" Chance snapped.

"But not the real story." Bean said.

"Wait, you can talk?" Kuzco asked in disbelief.

Bean didn't answer him. Instead, his glaze seemed to get distant as he stared into the campfire.

"Legend has it, three of the pioneers went off to find food and supplies. Weeks later, there was still no sign of the missing three. Soon, they ran out of food, went mad, and perished on this very soil. Every full moon... we call it the zombie moon... their spirits are said to haunt the grounds, sucking up the brains of innocent campers that disappear, only to return as zombies, destined to eternity looking for the missing settlers." Bean explained.

Just then, there was a shrill scream in the distance, causing most of the campfire attendees to jump in surprise.

"What was that? Did anyone hear that?" Howard asked nervously.

Danny stood up and went ghost.

"I sure did. You guys stay here, while I go investigate." Danny replied.

He, Peter, Tommy, Dil, and Bean set off in the direction that the scream had come from, which happened to be the woman's showerhouse. The five peered out from the side of the building.

"It's coming from in there." Tommy whispered.

The showerhouse door opened, revealed to be Charlotte dressed in a purple bathrobe, with a pink towel over her hair. The five quickly ducked behind the building as she walked by.

"Well, apparently, the hot nozzle is just for show." Charlotte said to herself.

She walked off.

* * *

The next morning, a cast list for the play had been set up at the outdoor theater, and a crowd was gathered around it so they could see who was going to be in the play. In the list, Angelica was going to play Eliza Lockheart, a candy butcher was going to be played by Randy, a deacon was going to be played by Betty, a cougher was going to be played by Kira, a smithee spencer was going to be played by Stu, a trio of town idiots were going to be played by Charlotte, Mike, and GIR, a physician was going to be played by Howard, four pioneers were going to be played by Didi, Drew, Howard, and Sam, Phil and Chuckie were teaming up to play both parts of a horse, and some of the rest of the group and other kids in the camp were being used as extras.

"We didn't get parts." the Ferguson Brothers from the previous night said in unison.

"You didn't audition." Kenai said bluntly.

Chuckie leaned in towards the cast list.

"Bad news, I got the worst part of all! THE BACK END OF A HORSE!" Chuckie said angrily.

Mike sighed as he looked at his part.

"And Igot the part of one of the town idiots. This is just like my time at MCU." Mike said.

Just then, Angelica, Susie, and Kuzco walked over to the cast list.

"Congratulations, Angelica." Susie said with a forced complimentary tone.

"I knew I'd get the lead!" Angelica shouted happily.

She ran off while laughing. Susie and Kuzco then walked over to Peter, Kimi, and Lil.

"You know, she was, like... the opposite of good." Lil said.

"Yes, but consider the source. The same guy who wrote the play was the one who cast her." Peter said.

Kuzco looked over at Susie.

"Yes, but still, have to admit. Susie was incredible, and while I always enjoy the spotlight, she should have been the lead." Kuzco said.

Susie smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm cool with it." Susie said.

Meanwhile, Betty, Lucy, and Sam walked over to the cast list.

"Hey, I'm the deacon!" Betty said happily.

Sam leaned towards the cast list.

"And, Lucy, you're... um... working the sets?" Sam asked.

Lucy shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm tone deaf." Lucy replied.

"Ah, what can I say, doc? You can't excel at everything." Betty said.

* * *

Three days later, the Rugrats parents, Mike, and GIR were practicing for the play, while Tommy recorded the practice on his Camcorder. So far, everyone was doing terribly.

"We've been traveling for 119 days." Didi read from her script.

"I say... we set up camp for the night." GIR read from his script.

"The physician/barber has a point." Randy read from his script.

"I agree with the candy butcher." Mike read from his script.

Kira coughed poorly, since it was in her script. Chance groaned and took out a megaphone.

"Ugh, three days of rehearsal and this is all you got?" Chance asked angrily.

He walked up to the stage.

"Remember, Kira, you cough, so put a little bit more effort in those coughs." Chance ordered.

He turned to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, what is with those rewrites on the first town idiot?" Chance asked.

"I upgraded her to the first town idiot savant. Maybe if you cast me in the proper role, it would be easier for me to say the line." Charlotte replied angrily.

"Sorry I got the part you wanted, Charlotte. But to say so myself... I was born to play it." Chaz said.

Chance groaned.

"Well, just move it along! Settlers that go missing, stage right, please!" Chance ordered.

The current cast moved off the stage, while Susie, Angelica, Lil, Sam, and the extras walked onto the stage.

"How can you say that, Eliza? Stay here, in the middle of nowhere? You're risking us and the lives of our children!" Susie asked angrily.

"I, Eliza Lockheart, am only concerned for my fellow men and my horse." Angelica replied dramatically.

Phil and Chuckie appeared on the stage in a horse costume.

"It's your line, horse." Chance whispered.

"Neigh." Phil and Chuckie said dryly in unison.

The two mistook Chance's orders for them to walk towards him and Tommy, so they did so, but they ended up going too far and fell off the stage, taking Tommy and Chance with them. Sam groaned and held her forehead.

"Cut!" Sam yelled.

* * *

Later that night, almost everyone in the camp was asleep. Tommy was heading back to his, Chuckie, Phil, and Dil's cabin, when he spotted his younger brother over by the re-kindled campfire, talking with Peter, Kuzco, Randall, Alexandria, and Danny. He decided to see what they were up to and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." Tommy greeted.

The six looked up at him.

"Hey, Tommy. What are you doing up?" Peter asked.

"I was just heading back to my cabin. What about you guys?" Tommy asked.

"We're just talking about the camp, and what we think of it." Alexandria replied.

Tommy nodded and turned to Dil.

"Chance busted you for bailing on rehearsal. He's going to make you scrape gum off the theater seats." Tommy said.

Dil smiled and shrugged.

"He calls that a punishment? Camp will be so sweet." Dil said happily.

He then looked at everyone and smirked.

"Anyway, you guys have to start warning people. There's something really weird about this camp, and it's not just the freezer-like cabin, or Bigfoot, or the Lock Ness Monster. My gut tells me that that crazy old lady is right. Camp Everwood is haunted!" Dil said.

"I'm not so sure about that. There haven't been any other instances in which my Ghost Sense has went off, apart from when we first got here." Danny said.

Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, and the only thing that is probably actually scary about this place, is that tomorrow night, some of us will be performing the worst musical ever written in front of a live audience." Danny said.

Dil smirked.

"It pains me. So young, so cynical." Dil said softly.

He got up from sitting on one of the logs surrounding the campfire.

"Well, I'm going to head in for the night. Goodnight." Dil said.

"Goodnight." the rest of the group said in unison.

Dil left the group. Once he was gone, the group continued sitting at the fireplace. However, about ten minutes after Dil left, everyone could suddenly feel a chill come upon them, despite being close to the campfire.

"Is it me, or did it suddenly get... colder?" Alexandria asked.

Before anyone could answer her, there was suddenly the sound of a horse neighing in the far distance. Tommy looked up in surprise.

"What was that? Did you guys hear that?" Tommy asked.

Kuzco started cold sweating.

"Y-Yeah. There aren't any... horses around here, right?" Danny asked.

Randall shook his head.

"Not that I've heard, no." Randall replied.

Just then, Danny released another Ghost Sense. And like before, the exhaust was black, instead of blue. This time, the others noticed.

"Did you just release another black Ghost Sense?" Tommy asked.

Danny frowned.

"Yes. What's going on?" Danny asked.

Peter realized something.

"Everyone, quiet! Listen!" Peter ordered.

Everyone quieted down and tried to hear what Peter was hearing. The group noticed that there wasn't the sound of nightly nature like there had been before. No crickets could be heard and even the wind was gone.

"Hey... why is it so quiet?" Alexandria asked.

Randall put a hand to his chin.

"Come to think of it... it's been deathly quiet every night we've come here. I was expecting to hear nightlife, but... it's been too quiet." Randall replied.

Peter frowned in concern and drew Erebus.

"Something doesn't feel right. I'm going out to investigate." Peter said.

Danny shook his head and went ghost.

"Not alone, you won't. I'm coming with you." Danny said.

Tommy nodded and took out a flashlight that he had with him.

"I'll come too. More pairs of eyes can help notice things better." Tommy said.

The other agreed to go to, and they all set off. So Tommy wouldn't waste the flashlight's power and so they could see where they were going, Danny formed an ecto-ball and held it up. After walking a bit away from the camp in the direction they had heard the neigh from, they stopped by the entrance to the woods.

"Hello?" Tommy called out.

Suddenly, the six heard the sound of galloping. Peter and Danny got into fighting stances, while Randall held onto a quivering Kuzco and Alexandria, and Tommy stood slightly shaking in nervousness. A horse carrying a wagon suddenly appeared from the forest and ran towards them, before stopping just in front of them. Tommy, Kuzco, and Alexandria gasped in shock. Danny had the ecto-ball dissipate before looking back up at the horse and wagon in confusion.

"A horse carrying a wagon? At night?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Randall's eyes narrowed.

"This doesn't seem right. Come on, let's check the wagon." Randall replied.

He, Tommy, Peter, and Danny climbed onto the wagon and peered inside, while Kuzco and Alexandria stayed on the ground. But instead of someone being in there, the wagon was empty. Tommy was shaking in fright, but managed to contain his fear.

"It's... empty?" Tommy asked.

Suddenly, the horse reared up, let out a neigh, and turned around. Danny quickly turned himself, Peter, Randall, and Tommy intangible, and he flew them out the side of the wagon and landed on the ground. The four, Kuzco, and Alexandria then watched as the horse and wagon disappeared into the night.


	3. Bailing Out

**Chapter 3: Bailing Out **

The next morning, Peter, Tommy, Danny, Randall, Kuzco, and Alexandria told Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, and Kimi about what they had seen the previous night when everyone was gathered in the boy's cabin.

"It was the creepiest thing we had ever seen! It proves that Camp Everwood is haunted." Tommy said.

Dil smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the dark side, guys." Dil said.

Peter placed his hands behind his back and walked forward.

"Anyway, so there's one of those supposed "zombie moons" tonight, so all of us that saw that carriage in the woods are going to Pioneer Rock." Peter said.

Tommy walked forward while holding his Camcorder.

"If we can find this rock, it would be the textbook setting for my movie." Tommy added.

"But what if the legend is true? We could risk losing our lives!" Chuckie asked nervously.

Alexandria nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I know we'll probably be safe and everything, but... I'm still pretty nervous myself. I experienced death once after failing to sell matches and freezing to death. I honestly don't want to experience that again." Alexandria added.

Lil patted the Russian girl's shoulder reassuringly. Tommy walked over to Chuckie.

"Chuckie, you'll be my Assistant Director." Tommy said.

"Are you sure about that? Odds are, I'll be bad at it." Chuckie asked.

"Your the only one for the job." Tommy replied.

He turned back to the others.

"The rest of you guys cannot flake on me, Peter, Danny, Randall, Alexandria, and Kuzco. This is a stellar opportunity. I couldn't write a better horror movie if I tried." Tommy said.

"If a curse and brain sucking pioneers are part of the camp package, sign me up." Phil said excitedly.

"Is Bean going?" Lil asked dreamily.

"We talked to him earlier. While I don't exactly trust him, he said that he'd lead the way." Danny replied.

"I'm in." Lil said happily.

Susie frowned.

"Hello, we have dress rehearsals today and a show tonight!" Susie said.

"And three hours in between with nothing to do." Tommy added.

Angelica scoffed.

"I'm not traipsing around the woods before opening night! That's unprofessional!" Angelica said angrily.

"So is the show." Phil muttered sarcastically.

Angelica pointed a finger at Phil.

"It's that kind of attitude that put you in a horse suit, Phil." Angelica hissed.

Phil scowled at her. Angelica ignored him and smirked smugly at Susie.

"But, Susie, you should go. Your part's so small that you won't even be missed." Angelica said.

Susie just looked at her with an unamused look. Kimi walked forward and stood next to Peter, Lil, and Kuzco.

"I better hang back." Kimi said.

"Are you sure, Kimi? We'd love to have you on the trip." Peter asked.

Kimi nodded.

"I'm the Understudy, so if one of them kills the other one, I'll have to go on." Kimi replied.

Peter nodded and turned back to the others that had agreed to go on the trip.

"Okay then. Well, I'll ask some of the others if they want to come with us tonight, too." Peter said.

Danny winced.

"By the way... you guys might want to take things easy for today." Danny said.

Susie frowned in confusion.

"Why?" Susie asked.

Danny rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well..." Danny started to reply.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Mads, I think some ghost punk messed with that tree! It came to life right before my eyes!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, sweetie, the tree came to life because you put some new untested Fenton Tree Grower onto it's roots." Maddie said reassuringly.

Danny had spoken to some of the Disney and Nickelodeon Characters that hadn't went on the trip shortly after the carriage incident. As soon as he mentioned the fact there might have been a "ghost attack", Jack and Maddie had instantly shown up to help "contain the threat". Other characters, such as Squid, Krumm, Tramp, and Arthur, had also shown up to be there for their friends. Currently, Jack and Maddie were outfitted in some of their gear and had quarantined the area leading into the woods where Danny and the others had seen the carriage.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot about that... but, I still think a phantom of some sort had something to do with it!" Jack said.

"You could just give this Phantom a nickname." Maddie suggested.

"You're right! How about… Phantom! 'Cause they are one!" Jack suggested.

Maddie sighed.

"This whole conversation will require years of therapy." Maddie muttered.

Meanwhile, at the outdoor theater, the cast in the play was talking in a crowd on the stage. Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Danny were talking to Ellie, who was playing a piano while Tommy recorded her on his Camcorder.

"Now, I darn told you everything I know about them pioneers." Ellie said.

"We know, but we have just one more question, Ellie." Danny said.

Ellie stopped playing the piano and turned her head to face them.

"What can you tell us about Pioneer Rock?" Danny asked.

Ellie turned her body to the side to face him and the others.

"During the zombie moon, at that man-faced rock you see under it's spell, you've got to turn around, before sunup, or you ain't never coming back." Ellie replied.

"One last question, Ellie. Has anyone from Camp Everwood ever disappeared?" Tommy asked.

Ellie nodded and proceeded to explain that a couple of loud kids had ventured up onto Pioneer Rock, but when they had come back to the camp, they were all stupid, like they didn't have any brains. Once she was done talking, she went back to playing the piano, while Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Danny glanced at each other before walking away.

"Whoa. Pretty scary, huh?" Tommy asked.

"The rock thing? Yeah." Phil replied.

"No. The triple negative thing. Don't ever got no brain or nothing. Not easy to pull off, but fun to say." Tommy said.

Peter pondered what Ellie had said. He thought about how she had said that whoever went up to Pioneer Rock rarely returned, and if they did, they acted stupid, as if they didn't have any brains.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need to go do something alone." Peter said.

Before the others could say anything, he walked off. The others watched as he disappeared into the woods.

"Should we go after him?" Dil asked.

"No, let's not. From the sound of things, he's busy and doesn't need to be disturbed." Danny replied.

Back at the outdoor theater, Chance blew a whistle and held up his megaphone.

"From the top of the show!" Chance shouted.

Everyone got into position, and the practice for the first scene of the play started. Stu started pacing back and forth.

"What's eating you, Smithee Spencer?" Angelica asked.

"I've seen enough of this small New England town. I'm ready to go west." Stu replied.

"How far west?" Sam asked.

"As far west as I can go. Without drowning." Stu replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on a door on the set wall.

"Who could that be a-knocking?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know. All the townsfolk are here." Susie replied.

"Maybe it's a Snakeoil Salesman." Didi said.

"Or a bear." Randy said.

"Or a... cough, cough." Kira added.

There was another knock on the door. Howard opened it, and a hand threw white sparkles on him. He gasped and turned around.

"It's Winter!" Howard announced.

Everyone gasped dramatically, and Ellie started playing a song on the piano for the scene, while the cast started singing a song. The song went surprisingly smooth until the cast started doing a group dance. Stu had trouble dancing, and to make things worse, Howard accidentally backed into him. The two stumbled back into the set wall and crashed through the door, resulting in the wall crashing down onto the ground. Lucy released a wail as she watched all her hard work go to waste on her.

"No! My set!" Lucy cried.

She ran towards what remained of the set wall. As she did so, Peter returned to the theater and ran up to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Danny, who were standing on stage left.

"Alright, I'm back." Peter announced.

Lil looked down at Erebus and noticed the blade was in it's Shadow form.

"Peter, what's going on with Erebus?" Lil asked.

"I went to talk to TheDisneyFan365 about Pioneer Rock, and he unsealed it's power. For whatever we may be facing, it will be needing Erebus in it's full might." Peter replied.

"And speaking of Pioneer Rock, what's happening on the stage was just our cue." Tommy said.

"For what?" Chuckie asked.

"To make a run for it!" Tommy replied.

Peter nodded, and he motioned to Dil, Kuzco, Patcha, Kronk, Jim, Long John Silver, Scroop, Sulley, Randall, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, Nigel, Tucker, Zim, Tak, Krumm, Tramp, Squid, and Arthur, who were all sitting in the seats where the audience was going to be, to follow him and the others, and they agreed and left the theater with them. Just after they left, Chance walked onto the stage and ordered Stu to not step foot back on the stage until he could do the dance correctly. He then fired Howard and replaced his role with Mike, while he filled in Mike's original role with a worker that was raking up leaves. Stu then left the theater quietly, while Howard left in a great rage.


	4. On The Trail

**Chapter 4: On The Trail**

Later, at twilight, Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters that were on the trip headed for the woods. Tommy was holding his Camcorder so he could record for the trip. They stopped at the path to the woods, where Bean was waiting for them.

"Brother Bean, we have arrived!" Dil exclaimed dramatically.

Bean studied the group briefly. Lil blushed when he glanced at her, but he ignored it. However, Danny's Ghost Sense went off again when he looked at Bean, and just like what had happened when he and the others had first met the brown haired boy, the mist that came out of his mouth was black, instead of blue. However, none of the others seemed to notice it.

"Lead the way, Brother Bean!" Dil ordered.

Bean shrugged and headed down the path, the others following. As they walked, Danny decided to talk to Jim and Tak.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Danny said.

Why's that?" Jim asked.

"Because my Ghost Sense just went off, and the only other person around besides us was Bean. And the mist was black, instead of blue." Danny replied.

Tak frowned.

"It happened again?" Tak asked.

"Yeah, and I somehow feel a ghost's presence coming from him, even though that shouldn't be possible because he's human." Danny replied.

Jim crossed his arms.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" Jim asked.

Danny glanced at Bean up ahead.

"I'm going to keep a close eye on him. In case he does turn out to be a ghost and tries something on us, we'll be ready." Danny replied.

* * *

Soon, the sky began to darken. Tommy continued to record the trip on his Camcorder as they walked down the path. However, as they walked, three figures suddenly walked out of the treeline and blocked their path. It turned out to be Stu, Howard, and Charlotte, all three still in their costumes from the play.

"Uh oh." Lil whispered.

"Busted." Phil whispered.

Tommy put down his Camcorder.

"Um, we were just looking for..." Tommy started to say.

"Save it. We know what your up to and we want in." Charlotte said dismissively.

"I'm giving up the theater and moving onto films. You are making a movie, right?" Howard asked.

"That's what Tommy is doing, yes." Scroop replied.

Stu nodded.

"Anything to keep from practicing my shuffle-ball change." Stu said.

"I haven't had a hot shower in days. And if there's any truth to this underground hot springs rumor, I'm going to find it." Charlotte said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's make this movie." Nigel said.

The group continued onward.

"This is awesome. With everyone in costume, it looks like the real thing." Tommy said.

"Well, not exactly, Tommy. While some of us may look like we are part of the 1800s, some of us don't even look like we're from around here, or even earth in general." Peter said, referring to Patcha, Kronk, and Tak, and then referring to Long John Silver, Scroop, Sulley, Randall, and Zim.

"I know, but this is kind of sweet." Tommy said.

He suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, I got an idea, guys. Talk old, old, old school." Tommy ordered.

Up ahead, Krumm ducked down to avoid a branch while he walked, while Zim held it up.

"Watch out for the foliage, puny earth human." Zim ordered.

The branch swung back at hit Charlotte in the face, stunning her for a brief moment.

"How do we know we're going the right way?" Randall asked.

Stu stopped walking and pointed up at the full moon.

"We shall useth the light of the full mooneth to guide us through the widerneth." Stu replied.

Sitka chuckled.

"Well said, Smithee Spencer." Sitka said.

Just then, Chuckie knelt down to tie his shoe. Tommy didn't notice him and accidentally tripped over him.

"I'm going to go ahead and fire myself now." Chuckie said.

"Good call." Tommy said dryly.

* * *

As the group moved on, Chuckie had a conversation with Peter and Tommy.

"I don't know if I'm good at anything." Chuckie said.

"Chuckie, you're good at a lot of stuff." Peter said.

"Like what, for example? Does anyone have a clue?" Chuckie asked angrily.

"You're a good friend." Tommy replied.

The group continued on. As they entered a clearing, Kronk looked around in confusion, the Incan feeling off.

"You know, it seems like we've been down this path before. We're not lost, are we?" Kronk asked.

"Maybe we better go back. If we don't get out of the woods by sunup, we may never get out." Chuckie replied nervously.

Just then, Dil stopped walking for a second before walking on with his hands held out in front of him.

"Did you guys feel that? Something's pulling me, like an invisible force." Dil said.

Nigel grinned and walked quicker.

"We're getting close! I can feel it as well!" Nigel said excitedly.

Charlotte and Long John Silver charged ahead after the redhead boy and explorer.

"So can I!" Long John Silver said.

"Me too!" Charlotte added.

The rest of the group glanced at each other briefly before following them. However, they eventually came to a sudden stop as Dil, Charlotte, Nigel, and Long John Silver came to an abrupt stop and started arguing.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Squid asked angrily.

"Dead end!" Dil replied.

Kenai turned around, gasped in shock, and pointed outward.

"Hey, there it is! It's Pioneer Rock!" Kenai exclaimed.

The rest of the group turned around and noticed that the Native American was right. They were looking up at a giant rock that looked like the face of a man.

"It's amazing!" Tak exclaimed.

"And creepy." Lil added nervously.

"And so... lifelike." Scroop said, oddly transfixed on the rock.

Bean suddenly left the group and went further up the trail, not noticed by anyone except Danny, who was suspicious as to where he was going, but didn't say anything.

"I've got to get to that rock!" Dil said in determination.

"But how?" Tucker asked.

"There's got to be another path! If the pioneers got through, so can we!" Tommy replied.

The group turned left and continued up the trail. Bean met up with them and pointed towards another path that went towards Pioneer Rock.

"Hallelujah! Brother Bean has found the way." Dil said.

The group entered the path. As they did, Lil flirtingly winked at Bean. Bean couldn't help himself, and he smiled as she walked away before walking onto the path. However, as soon as he was gone, a group of leaves on the ground blew away, revealing a sign that read 'Danger! Do not enter!'.


End file.
